


Do U Wanna

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Thomas makes his intentions clear.





	Do U Wanna

“You just do not give up, do you?”  
  
As he soaked in the sight of her ruby lips, so desperate to restrain the curve his presence provoked, Thomas sat at her table – even as he noted the gentleman scowling nearby, “I can be relentless when I know what I want, Sage. Thought that’s what attracted you to me in the first place.”  
  
She wiped the corners of her mouth before tossing the napkin to her plate, “Another weekend getaway from LA, huh?”  
  
Thomas removed his sunglasses, covering her hand and whispering, “It can be whatever we want it to be.”


End file.
